Sentimientos que no puedo descifrar
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: ¿Te amo o te odio? ¿Amigo, amante, compañero...Qué eres? " Quiero quedarme contigo, y que se haga realidad mi sueño....¿Cuál es ese sueño, amor? Estar contigo hasta el final" Porque estas dos almas desean estar juntas, a pesar de todo y de todos...


**¡Hello! again... ¡Reto nuevo!**

**Tipo: Songfic**

**Canción: Decode**

**Cantante/Banda: PARAMORE!**

**Pairing: Lorcan x Grace**

**Advertencias: insinuaciones de ciertas cosas, pero nada explícito.**

**Disclaimer: Grace no me pertenece, ella es de Lorcan y ambos son propiedad de Justin Somper (Geniiioooo!) y la canción es exclusiva de Paramore (que los amo mucho =D)**

* * *

Sentimientos que no puedo descifrar.

01/10

Paso las noches recordando cómo era mi vida antes que todo esto pasara. Han pasado tres días desde que puse mis pies en este barco. Tres angustiosos días lejos de lo único que me quedaba de familia, lo único que atesoraba y amaba desde que mi padre me dejó; mi hermano.

Aunque no puedo decir que no esté feliz aquí, porque sería mentira. He encontrado nuevos aliados… nuevas amistades y hasta me atrevería a decir que también amores.

Debo señalar que mi estadía es placentera, porque me siento protegida… siento como si en verdad perteneciera aquí, lo siento como mi hogar.

Sin embargo hay algo muy extraño…algo que no logro comprender… aún.

--

02/10

Hoy en la mañana – o al menos, lo que yo creía era de mañana- tuve una discusión con _Lorcan_… y comprendí que algo no iba bien… me enteré que algo raro pasaba, y supe instantáneamente lo que era ese algo.

En medio de la pelea, llegó mi amiga _Darcy_ y nos quedamos callados… no nos hablamos, no nos miramos… no regresó.

Lo había arruinado.

Entonces después pasó todo lo que pasó; ese encuentro con Sidorio, el peligro. Las ganas de no separarnos nunca, los abrazos y las caricias… algún 'te quiero' de amigos, un 'perdóname'.

Luego las discusiones, de nuevo.

--

_**How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind?**_

_**I can't win your losing fights…all the time**_

_**How can ever know what's mine, when you're always taking sides?**_

_**But you won't take away my pride, no not this time**_

_**Not this time! **_

**_--_**

-¿¡Qué hubieras preferido, eh!? ¿¡Irte con Sidorio, que te matara!?

-…-

-¡Contesta!

-No puedo… no quería, no lo quiero. Pero tampoco quiero que me traten como una chiquilla porque no lo soy.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué? No puedo ganar tus batallas perdidas todo el tiempo, ¿Sabes?

-No se trata de eso, se trata de **Tu VIDA.**

-Él no me iba a hacer nada, no iba a lograrlo, y los sabes bien.

-Pero…-

-¡Nada!- ¿Cómo puedo decidir si estás cambiándote de bando constantemente? ¿Cómo puedo saber quién miente y quién no, si ya me has engañado una vez? ¿Por qué no podría él haber estado siendo sincero conmigo?-

-¿Tan ingenua eres?-

-No

-¿Y Por qué me dices eso?

-Puedes no tener razón esta vez, no eres perfecto… nadie lo es.

-Orgullosa-

-Sí, lo soy… Y no te llevarás mi orgullo, no esta vez.

--

_**How we did get here? I used to know you so well…**_

_**How we did get here? Well I think I know**_

**_--_**

_Silencio._

-Lorcan… ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ¿Desde cuándo tantos problemas entre nosotros…? ¿Qué nos pasó?

-No lo sé…-

-…-

-Es tu culpa, en parte lo es.

-_Mentira-_

_-_Lo es y lo sabes-

-¿Y tú qué? Lorcan, tú no te quedas atrás. Empezaste todo esto, no lo niegues.

-¿Yo?

-No te hagas el desentendido que no te sale.

-Eres una tonta, en verdad lo eres.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No inicié esto, no dejé que los celos me consumieran hasta llegar a tener esta discusión, pero tú sí. Antes solía conocerte tan bien… lo creía al menos. Pero uno no llega a conocer a sus '_amigos' _tan bien. Nunca.

-…-

-¿¡Qué mierda nos pasó, eh!? ¿Por qué de repente eres tan frío, tan indiferente?

_Silencio._

_--_

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes, and is hanging on your tongue**_

_**Just boiling in my blood**_

_**But you think that I can't see…**_

_**What kind of men that you are, if you're a man at all! **_

_**Well I figure this one out, on my own! **_

_**(I'm screaming 'I love you so')**_

_**On my own**_

_**(But my thoughts you can't decode!)**_

**_--_**

-No lo ocultes, ni lo niegues. No trates más de esconderte, es en vano. La verdad se puede apreciar en tus ojos, las palabras penden de un hilo en tu lengua… suéltalos, no diré nada.

-…

-No te lo calles, no lo guardes; sólo dime que yo lo entenderé.

-Jamás lo sabrás… Es… por tu propio bien.

-¿Bien? ¿En serio crees que esto me hace bien? Necesito saberlo, quiero saberlo… no me dejará en paz hasta que lo averigüe…

-No lo haré-

-Perfecto. Pero esto no durará mucho tiempo; crees que no puedo ver, crees que no puedo reconocer que tipo de hombre eres… si es que eres en verdad un hombre… te aviso, que no me detendré hasta descifrarlo, lo haré sola.

-No podrás, me necesitas.

-¡No te necesito… jamás te necesité, soy lo suficientemente orgullosa e inteligente como para detenerme ante una situación tan sencilla como lo es el hecho de que seas un vampiro!

-¿C-como l-lo s-sabes?

-Te dije que era sencillo, tonto… tú mismo me lo confesaste, ya no soy una chiquilla estúpida.

-Vete

-No quiero dejarte.

-No me detendré si no lo haces.

-Bebe mi sangre… total ¿Qué importa? Lo habrías hecho de todas formas ¿Verdad, Lorcan?

-No es eso.

-Pues entonces ¿Qué es?

-Es complicado.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

-Sólo aléjate, Grace.

-No quiero.

-Testaruda

-Y con orgullo, amigo.

Y sucedió lo más maravilloso e imposible que pudo ocurrir en ese instante. De un momento a otro, estábamos recostados sobre la cama besándonos con la pasión contenida todo ese tiempo desde el primer día; depositando en ese acto todo el amor que le profesábamos el uno al otro.

Nos olvidamos de todo al nuestro alrededor, porque en ese momento éramos solo él y yo, y no nos lamentábamos por eso.

Pasamos las horas liberando nuestros sentimientos, hasta llegada la mañana del día siguiente.

--

_**How we did get here? I used to know you so well**_

_**How we did get here? Well I think I know…**_

_**Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**_

_**Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**_

**_--_**

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Lorcan?-

-No lo sé…-

-Pero…-

-Relájate, creo que ya lo sé… ¿Sabes algo? Yo también creía conocerte bien… qué equivocado estaba.

-¿No ves lo que hemos hecho? Somos unos tontos…

-Relájate, no sucederá nada…-

-¡No puedo!

Toda la felicidad alcanzada en su plenitud el día anterior, se desvaneció en un instante con un simple parpadeo. Todo lo que logramos en ese tiempo se destruyó por completo por una palabra. El muro levantado por el amor, el cariño y la pasión se fue derrumbando lentamente por la _culpa _que me embargaba en esos momentos.

No me arrepentía, pero tenía miedo de lo que llegara a pasar después.

Por culpa de eso vino el llanto; por culpa del llanto, una nueva discusión.

--

_**How we did get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah**_

_**How we did get here? Well I used to know you so well**_

_**I think I know**_

_**I think I know**_

_**There is something I see in you,**_

_**It might kill me, but I want it to be true…**_

**_--_**

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá de Nuevo? Si estábamos tan bien hace unos minutos.

-No lo sé, amor… perdóname.

-Perdóname tu a mí, soy una tonta.

-Coincido, lo eres.

-Muchas gracias, eh-

Me abrazó y esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Besó mi hombro descubierto y rodeó fuertemente mi cintura con sus brazos, para no dejarme escapar nunca.

Suspiré cansinamente, me rendía.

Me giró y depositó un casto beso en mis labios y me volvió a abrazar. Y yo corté el silencio.

-¿Sabes algo? Hay algo en ti que me gusta, pero que no puedo descifrar.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, no lo entiendo.

-¿Te digo algo?

-Si, dime.

-Esto no esta bien.

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa. Puede que me mate, pero quiero que sea verdad... Quiero quedarme contigo, y que se haga realidad mi sueño.

-Cuál es ese sueño?-

-Estar contigo hasta el final.

* * *

**No me convence... no sé... **

**Sé que esta sección es poco concurrida, pero ¡Vamos! hagan un esfuerzo y dejen reviews xD **

**Bai Bai**


End file.
